Come Back
by AkikoMika
Summary: This is after the book Fang. Max is trying to get over the hurt and take care of the Flock. But of course there are always complications. Will they ever see each other again or was it the end?


**Ok so this is a FangXMax fanfic. This is after Fang left in the book ****FANG**** by James Patterson. I can tell you that I am up to date on all his Maximum Ride novels. All the way up to ****ANGEL****. I am not happy with the outcome so far. Ever since what happened at the end of ****FANG**** I have not been too thrilled with the endings. And I don't mean I'm mad at James Patterson, I'm mad at how he ended the books. T-T Made me sad too.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the book series **__**Maximum Ride**__**. If I did I think I would be rich. **_

_**I don't know what it is about flying but it can do wonders**__. _Max thought while taking in the view of the mountains and forest surrounding her home. _**Fang has been gone for a month now and Dylan and Jeb are still living with us**__. _To say that she was depressed would be an understatement. Not even Angel can bring her out of her mood. The first few weeks were hell. Everything that Max and her family have been through just started to pile up. Being a mutant bird kid, chased ever since they escaped the 'School', having to save the world, and now Fang is gone. All of this began to break the hard outer shell of the teenaged bird kid.

Later Max realized tears wouldn't bring Fang back and she still had the rest of the Flock to take care of. That's why she was out flying around now, trying to figure out the next move. Sighing in frustration she did a U-turn and began heading home. Upon her arrival she heard Gazzy's voice,

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jeb."

"Why he left and the room is empty. I'm pretty sure Dylan is tired with sleeping on the floor because I am on the couch." Jeb questioned,

"You KNOW that Max won't do that." Iggy jumped in,

Then Max landed softly on the porch outside of the kitchen and asked,

"What won't Max do?"

Every one became silent and looked at Max the way they had ever since Fang left, sympathetically. No one wanted to speak not even Gazzy who was generally noisy. Then Dylan straightened from his leaning position against the counter.

"They were saying that you wouldn't change Fangs room."

Max looked quizzically at him and pressed, "Change Fangs room into WHAT?"

All of a sudden you could fell the weight of the tension. It was also pretty clear that Max was pissed.

"Change it into my room." Dylan concluded with a smug grin on his face,

Max then began to develop a sinister red glow around her. The rest of the Flock bolted through the door or window they were closest to. Dylan and Jeb looked all around the empty room than back at each other. Jeb then looked at Max and realized why the Flock left so quickly. Max had grown so angry it was seeping off of her.

"Who the HELL do YOU think you are? You don't come into OUR HOME and begin to make decisions. Jeb, your house was burnt down long ago. And Dylan… you could NEVER replace Fang!"

With that she stormed out of the house and onto the porch, leaving the double doors wide open. Her wings shot out of their hiding place and stretched to full expansion. Looking over her shoulder to give one last glare, Max shot into the sky. The force from those powerful wings sent dirt and debris flying back through the open doors into Dylan's and Jeb's face. When she made it above the trees she whistled and just like that the rest of the Flock was there.

"I think she took that rather well." Dylan said with a slight grin. Jeb just sighed and shook his head. He didn't know what to do anymore; after leaving the flock those years ago he had no say anymore. Max made sure of that.

Max looked over her shoulder and gestured to the ground; signaling the Flock to land. They landed on the outside of the closest town, waiting for Max's command.

"What are we doing out here Max?" Nudge asked gently,

"I needed to talk to you guys without bothering with the outsider's eves dropping."

"Max, we know you miss Fang and all but is it so bad that Dylan and Jeb can't st-." Angel stopped when she saw the look that Nudge gave her.

Max took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She sat down on the ground and leaned back resting her head on a tree. The others followed her and sat in a circle near her, waiting. The quietness caused Max to open her eyes and look at her little, broken family.

"Guys, it's not that I hate Dylan, it is the fact that everyone is trying to say he is Fangs replacement. But Jeb… has got to go."

"I agree with that." Gazzy said eagerly,

Iggy gave his nod of approval in her direction; it still amazes her how her blind friend acts like he still has his vision. Remembering his antics brought a slight smile to her face.

"Dylan does seem like a great guy." Nudge concluded with a slight blush.

"Ok then that settles it. Now what?" Angel asked,

Then as if to answer Angels question a very loud growl came from within the circle. Everyone looked towards Gazzy and began laughing at his talking stomach.

"Does that answer your question? OK let's walk the rest of the way to town so we don't bring any attention to ourselves." Max said as she began walking in the direction of the town.

"What are we going to do Max?" Gazzy asked with a little hope in his eyes.

"We are going out to eat tonight, my treat. Then we are going to get food to fill our three refrigerators considering with all the bottomless pits in the house we won't last another day." Max smiled,

Everyone let out a very audible 'whoop' and followed their leader.

**Akiko: Well everyone, how do you like it so far?**

**Gazzy: Hopefully it will get better.**

**Akiko: l( Thanks Gazzy. It will get better if people like. If not I will just start on another project.**

**Gazzy: Are you even sure where this story is heading?**

**Akiko: Nope. :3 That's what makes writing great. You just write what comes to you and then you go with it. No one can tell you that it's wrong because they don't know what's going on in your head. "To each tis his own." Famous saying don't know who by though.**


End file.
